A Kitten for Rufus
by Akii-Chu
Summary: The story of when the President of Shin-Ra meets and befriends a talking kitten. Cute but highly mischievous. {{Some stuff are based off a few roleplays with my friend's character (Rufus) and my imagination. I only own Kit Kat. Story takes place after the
1. President meets Feline

"Yeah, I can re-schedule the shipment for you." The Shin-Ra president listened to the disgruntled male voice on the phone, idling twirling a finger in a bored manner. "Mhmm... Not a problem. I'll be right on it. Goodbye now."

Setting the phone down in its cradle, the president ran a hand tiredly through his slick blonde hair, messing it up. Giving a sigh, he looked down on the huge office desk in front of him, reviewing notes he had written from the "latest request for a lost shipment" call, amid other requests. He didn't even bother reviewing all of them; there were way too many to bother counting, much less go through in one sitting.

"How did he ever manage such a boring job? Almost not worth having the power that comes with it…. Almost." The 'he' he was referring to was the former president, his father.

Suddenly, an odd ringing sound began to echo around the room, startling him. Looking around in confusion for a moment, he suddenly remembered that the odd ringing sound was his new cell phone ringtone. Digging in his pocket, he fished it out and answered the call. "Rufus speaking…"

"Mr. President, did you forget you have an appointment with some of the council members in about an hour?"

Stifling a sigh, the blonde replied, "Yes, I remember. Is that all you called to tell me?"

"Uhmm.. yes, it is."

"… Why couldn't you just call the office phone?"

"The line was busy, and I wanted to make sure you remembered the meeting time seeing as it has been a few days since it was decided."

"Mhm. Don't worry, I didn't forget." _Not like I could, even if I tried, with you always reminding me every day. More than once_, he thought with a suppressed sigh.

"Ok, good then. Make sure to bring the right folder of papers."

"Yep, will do. Bye now…"

A hesitant "Bye" followed after a few seconds before he closed the phone, ending the call.

Tossing the cell on the desk, Rufus rubbed his temples, groaning. Employees sure did get annoying at times. Especially desk clerks. Always nagging at you about if you forget this or that, or constant reminders of everything. What he needed was a nice long…

"Think I'll just…" leaning back in his fashionable and extremely comfy swivel office chair with his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes.

About forty minutes passed before a slight rustling noise above his head drew him out of his short nap. He almost fell back to sleep when the rustle came again, this time a bit louder. Blinking open his eyes, he glanced up. Crystal blue eyes met ice blue feline ones, the ice blue color so light it was almost white.

"Hi, human."

A short pause of confusion occurred before there was any reaction.

"….AHHHHH!" Falling off his chair in the haste to jump up, Rufus used the fall to roll a short distance away, jumping up and spinning around to see behind him.

There, sitting on one of the filing cabinets behind his chair with her tail curled around her front paws, was a tiny all black kitten. Her ears tilted forward as she watched him with curious eyes. Human and cat stared at each other for a moment or two before Rufus walked back to his desk, watching the kitten warily. Picking his chair up from where it had fallen over, he righted it. Returning his attention on the kitten, he tilted his head at her, to which the kitten mimicked him, also tilting her head.

Rufus laughed lightly, reaching a hand out to pet the kitten. When she made no move to bat his hand away or make any negative moves, he petted her head gently, feeling her really soft fur; almost like rabbit fur. In response, she purred lightly, eyes half closing.

"Ahaha. I must have been dreaming. Could have sworn you talked earlier.."

The kitten opened her eyes to gaze at him. "But I did talk."

Rufus leaped away, almost falling over the desk in the process. Staring at the kitten in bemusement, he pinched himself in the arm, wincing. "Ow.. So I'm not dreaming… Ok… Uhm.." He continued to stare at the kitten, absentmindedly rubbing the spot he had pinched.

The kitten stared back, blinking slowly. "…. You're not gonna start throwing stuff at me like everyone else, are you?" she asked, a bit of worry etched in her voice.

Rufus blinked some more. "Uhh… no? Why would I do that?"

"Well, cause, I'm a talking kitty cat? Why else?"

Rufus inched closer, inspecting the talking kitten as she spoke. "Hey… Are you a demon?"

A mischievous glint appeared in the kitten's eyes. "Yush! I'm an evil cat demon! I eat people's souls! Mwuhahahahahahha!" As she spoke, the kitten had risen up on her hind legs and waved her paws around wildly, almost tipping herself over and off the filing cabinet.

"So believable…" He had to hide a grin behind a hand as he watched the adorable kitten.

The phone started to ring just then, making the kitten pause. When Rufus just stared blankly, momentarily frozen in place, the kitten piped up.

"You gonna get that? If not, I will!" Leaping off the cabinet, the kitten sailed across the gap to the desk and landed neatly next to the phone. Poking a paw at the speakerphone button to answer the call she began to talk. "Evil kitty dem-"

Snapping out of whatever made him freeze; Rufus quickly grabbed the kitten up before she could say anything else and covered her mouth with one hand. "Er, President speaking."

A pause then one of his many other desk clerks from the first floor spoke. "Mr. President? The group of SOLDIERs you sent to scout out a possible terrorist hangout is back with their report. Should I send them up now?"

Glancing down at the wiggling kitten in his arms, he spoke quickly. "Could the report wait until after… after the meeting?" _Oh, Gaia… Please let the report not be too important not to have it wait.. Oh, please…_

"I can find out." There was some muffled conversation then the clerk talked into the phone. "Yes, it can wait until after the meeting. Which starts in about ten minutes, Mr. President."

"….. Oh sh-. Ok, yeah, after the meeting I'll hear the report."

"Yes, sir."

After ending the call, Rufus set the kitten down on the desk and began ruffling through the desk drawers. "Where is it… Where is it… AH! Found it!" Locating the right folder, he dashed out of the office, taking the elevator to his personal room. He did not notice the kitten hop off the desk and follow him.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he tapped his foot. Or tried. Looking down, he met the kitten's gaze from where she was sitting on his shoe. Her tail wagged.

"Hi again, human."

"Hi… Wait, what are you doing in here?" He picked the kitten up just as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

"I wanna go with you to the meeting."

"Oh no." He chuckled. "I really don't think that would be a good idea. You might get stepped on, sat on… or killed in general. Plus, it is a very important meeting and I can't be distracted. Ok?"

The kitten huffed. "Okies.. if you say so." She flicked her tail grumpily after Rufus put her down on the bed. She sat and watched him move about the room.

Grabbing a clean suit (white, of course) from the closet, Rufus headed into the bathroom after kicking his shoes off. "You can stay in my room for the time being, though. But please, no clawing up the furniture. It's very expensive."

\|/

Rufus loosened his tie a bit as he walked down the hallway. The meeting went smoothly for once. And it ended up not taking up too much time. Have to love politic meetings. Not.

Reaching his door, he opened the door and stepped into the room. Glancing around, he didn't see the kitten anywhere. Everything seemed to be as he left it when he went to the meeting so it appeared the wily feline listened to him. So where was she? Thinking maybe she had gotten out somehow, Rufus checked the entire room, even looking in the small space under the king-sized bed. Nothing.

"Hmm… Where could she have gone?" Rufus mused as he headed in the direction of the bathroom door. He was just about to turn the light on when something small and furry suddenly jumped at him from the shadows. "Whoa!" Falling over from shock and trying to back pedal so fast, Rufus propped himself up on his elbows and scowled at the kitten sitting on his stomach.

"Hi human!" the kitten mewed, wagging her tail from side to side.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Rufus grumbled as he tried to slow his heartbeat down to a normal pace. "And you can call me Rufus instead of human, you know."

"No, cause that would be very mean." The kitten tilted her head. "So if you're Rufus, then what's my name?"

He blinked. "You don't have a name?"

"Nope. No one bothered to give me a name before."

"Hmmm…." He thought for a moment, considering. "How about..? No, too common…." He took a few more moments to think. "….. AHA! I got it! You shall now be known as Kit Kat Nation! Kit or Kit Kat for short."

The kitten blinked, head still tilted. "I will definitely have to get used to having a name." She nodded as if agreeing with herself.

"Haha, well I have to get back to the office. You coming, Kit?"

"You bet!"

The kitten hopped off of him to let him get to his feet. Once Rufus got what he needed to take to the office, the two of them set off, Kit trotting along next to Rufus. Reaching their destination, Rufus set the pile of papers he brought on the desk. Kit hopped up on the desk and sat, watching him curiously.

"Ok, so I have to go and take care of some things before I have to meet some SOLDIERs for a report. I'll be back in about ten minutes." Patting her head gently, he left the office, whistling.

Kit huffed and looked around the spacious room. Her eyes rested on the stack of papers next to her. Hmmm…

\|/

Rufus hurried to get back to his office, having only a few minutes before the SOLDIERs would arrive to share their report. He was practically running to get back in time. Bursting through the door as fast as he was able to, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Ruffles! Lookie what I made!"

"What..?" Looking up toward his desk, the blonde froze, staring wide-eyed for a few seconds before rushing over to his desk. "No, no, no, no… Bad kitty!" He grabbed up the sheets of paper that lay scattered all over the desk, inky paw prints randomly placed on each paper where the kitten had walked all over them.

"I was making the reports all decorative for you."

"Reports are not meant to be décor-"

The intercom above the sliding door buzzed. "Reporting in, Mr. President."

Rufus froze for a millisecond before grabbing up Kit. "Just a moment!" Looking around frantically, his gaze landed on the biggest drawer of his desk and yanked it open, dumping the protesting kitten and the entire paw printed reports in with her, effectively covering her. Closing the drawer, he called out while pushing the button to open the door for the visitors, "Come in."

Three SOLDIERs, one 2nd class and the other two 3rd class, strode into the room in uniform. The 2nd class took his helmet off and gave a respectable bow to Rufus before saluting.

"Sir!" All three said while saluting.

"Report." From the drawer, he could hear Kit moving around and hoped the SOLDIERs couldn't hear the rustling as well.

"Yes, sir! We scouted out the area you had ordered to investigate. While there seems to be recent habilitation, there is no one in the area, living or otherwise. We did not find anything to signify if terrorists are making the building their hideout." The man paused. "Would you like us to continue to keep an eye on the area?"

"Yes, keep a lookout for anything slightly suspicious."

A series of chirping and squeaking noises came from the drawer. Rufus's eyes widen a bit, his cheeks getting a faint pink tinge to them from embarrassment.

The SOLDIER cocked his head, listening. "What is that, if I may ask?"

"Urrmm… It's… It's my new ringtone on my phone. It can wait, though. Have anything else to report?"

"No, sir. That is all to report for now."

Rufus nodded. "Ok, then. Dismissed."

The SOLDIERs saluted again and filed out of the office. Sighing heavily, Rufus dropped into his chair and rubbed his temples, already feeling tired and worn out. No noise came from the drawer now. Maybe, if he was lucky, the kitten had fallen asleep. Getting to his feet, he decided to go grab something to eat, not worried about leaving Kit in the drawer because he knew the drawer wasn't completely sealed and there was airflow going into it.

The president looked toward the desk before exiting the room. "You can stay in there until I get back trouble maker."

\|/

Ten minutes passed before Rufus came back with a plastic carry-out plate with a few pieces of fried chicken and a steaming heap of mashed potatoes with gravy in one hand and a big glass of Coca Cola in the other hand for his lunch. Setting both plate and glass down on the desk after pushing aside some papers, he opened the drawer with Kit in it a crack to peer inside. Ice blue eyes suddenly appeared, seeming to glow. Startled, Rufus jumped backward. The drawer slid open all the way hard enough to make the kitten fall over. She poked her head up over the edge of the drawer, rubbing her nose with one paw, a disgruntled look on her feline face.

"Bad Ruffles for leaving me in this accursed small space… And did you have to open the drawer that fast? I hit meh nose…" The kitten rubbed at her nose some more.

Rufus sat in his chair after recovering from the latest scare. "You need to stop scaring me like that. Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Stop being so easy to scare, then," Kit retorted, then added, "You think you would be used to it by now, or expecting it."

Rufus didn't bother to respond to that, instead unwrapping the plastic fork from its wrapper and digging into his food. Kit's ears perked up and she sniffed the air. Leaping up on the desk, she sat and watched him eat for about a minute before leaning over and snagging a piece of chicken with her paw.

"Oi!"

Kit quickly licked the piece of chicken and looked at the blonde, all smug. "I licked it, so it's mine."

Rufus pursed his lips a bit before going back to eating. No point in arguing with what was true.

\|/

After lunch, Rufus went back to filing and sorting through reports and other papers that needed to be gone through. While he worked, Kit Kat napped with her tail curled around her nose on a huge pile of manila folders stuffed with more papers. There was only one interruption when an assistant came to deliver some more folders with company related stuff. If she noticed Kit Kat dozing on the pile of folders, she didn't say a word, merely gave a bow to Rufus before leaving. By the time dinner time came around, Rufus had managed to get most of his work done for the day. Stretching, he got to his feet. He prodded his new companion gently in the side to wake her up.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head. Dinner time."

"Oh, yay." Kit got to her paws and stretched and yawned.

After locking up the office, Rufus and Kit made their way to Rufus's room.

"Wait here while I get us something to eat, ok?"

"Okies." Kit looked around the room once the door was closed and she heard him walk away. "Hmmm…"

Spotting the shoe rack with a few pairs of shoes, she got an idea and scampered over to the rack. She stuck her head in one and then tried to crawl into it, but she was just a little too big to fit. Sitting back on her hind legs, she huffed. Glancing around the room, another idea came to her, and she grabbed a shoe and half dragged, half carried it over to the little writing desk by the big bay window. Leaving the shoe under the desk, she went back to the rack to grab another shoe, sticking it under the bed. She hid each shoe in a different spot around the room; finishing up right before Rufus got back some minutes later.

Hearing his footsteps coming down the hall, she skittered up on the bed and sat innocently with her tail over her front paws. Her ears pricked up when he came in with a huge plateful of pasta with lots of cheese in and on it and an extra, smaller plate. Rufus placed the food on the small desk and gestured at her to come over.

"Let's eat!"

Jumping off the bed and climbing up the chair to hop onto the desk, she stared at the food a moment before turning to face Rufus, who had sat down in the chair. Putting her face really close to his so that their noses almost touched, she stared intently at him.

"Ruffles…"

Rufus blinked at how close the kitten was. "..Yes..?"

"You gonna eat all that?"

"Probably, but don't worry. I'll share."

"I want ninety percent of it!"

"…You can't eat that much…" He looked at the small kitten. "There is no way you can eat that much."

"'Course I can! I am thy great demon kitty! I could eat a chocobo!"

"A chocobo cracker maybe," he snickered.

Kit huffed. "I'll lick the whole plate if you keep that up, mister."

Grinning, Rufus reached around the kitten and put a third of the cheesy pasta on the extra plate. "I'll give you more if you eat all that."

"Fiiine. Meanie human," Kit muttered the last bit under her breath as she settled over by her plate.

They ate in silence, Kit purring lightly in contentment as she ate. Rufus had given her just enough to where she couldn't eat anymore. As Kit washed her face with her paws, Rufus disposed of the plates. He went over to the shoe rack and took his shoes off, pausing after noticing that the rest of his shoes were missing.

"Oi, where are my shoes?" He looked over at Kit Kat suspiciously.

Kit wagged her tail, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I hid them. You have to find them all."

"…Seriously?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh.. I have a feeling I'm going to have put a GPS on everything of mine… Including you, you mischievous cat, so I can know where you are."

Kit's eyes widen drastically in shock. "I dun wanna be pissed on!" She quickly scrambled off the desk and hid under the bed, obviously mishearing what he said.

Rufus stared at the place where she had went under the bed in silence for a moment before busting out in laughter, leaning heavily on the wall to keep himself from falling over. "I'm not going to piss on you."

Kit poked her head out from under the bed. "You're not?"

Rufus laughed some more, stumbling over to the bed and falling on his back on top of the covers. "Of course not, you silly cat."

"Oh, ok." Kit climbed up the side of the bed to sit next to him. For a moment they just stared at each other. "You still have to find all your shoes…"

Rufus threw an arm over his face and sighed. "Don't remind me…"


	2. Cat gone Wild

Woot! The second chapter is finally out! Took me long enough, heh. This chapter definitely has a lot more going on in it compared to the first chapter. I plan on writing one more chapter, but I'm not sure if there will be more than three chapters. Feedback is appreciated, please and thanks! ^,.,^

\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!

Sliding his hand out from under the bedcovers, Rufus hit the snooze button on the alarm to shut it up. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and sat up. Running a hand through his bed-ragged hair, he headed for the bathroom for a quick shower.

"About time you woke up. Your alarm is very annoying," Kit complained from where she was sitting on the chair to his writing desk as Rufus shuffled past her.

"Alarm clocks are meant to be annoying to kitties," Rufus said, still slightly sleepy, not even pausing on his way to the bathroom.

"Well, alarm clocks should be less annoying and more fun!"

The president of Shin-Ra muttered something about mornings and too-awake felines before disappearing in the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, he came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, using a towel to dry his hair. He headed into the kitchen, Kit bounding ahead of him, awake and hyper, ears pricked up. Suppressing a grin at the kitten, Rufus fixed himself a plate of waffles and a bowl of cat chow for Kit. Sitting down at one end of the small table, he put Kit's food at the other end. Seeing where he placed the bowl, Kit hopped up on the table with a happy mew and began to nibble at the food while purring contently. When both were finished eating, Rufus took the dishes, washed them, and put them away. When this was done with, he headed back into the bathroom with clothes, calling over his shoulder at Kit.

"Don't be peeping under the door, you. I'm going to get dressed for work."

Kit snorted and twitched her tail. "Yeah, like I want to see your hairy butt."

"Kit Kat Nation! My butt is not hairy…"

Laughing, Kit jumped up on the bed and bounced a few times, sticking her tongue out when she saw Rufus scowling at her before he closed the door. A few minutes later, he came out dressed in his President's white suit and shoes with his hair combed and styled.

"Heading out to the office now. You better behave you mischievous cat."

"Awwe, but why? I ish a demon kitty. I should be able to wreck havoc when I want to!"

Rufus gave the kitten a look. "Not in my city you are not."

Kit huffed, tail tip twitching in annoyance. "Any other reason?"

"No catnip for you."

"…Fine."

Nodding, Rufus opened the door. As soon as his back was turned, Kit made a goofy face at him, tongue sticking out, ears tilted back, and with eyes half closed before darting after him to the office. Lucky for her he didn't notice this and went on his way obliviously.

\|/

Rufus stretched his aching limbs, his crystal blue gaze following Kit Kat as the black-furred kitten chased a tinfoil ball around his office. It was amazing that it felt like he knew the mischievous feline a lifetime, but in reality, it had only been a week since he met the kitten. It was a definite change to his life; a much deserved change at that.

After watching Kit Kat play with her tinfoil ball a few more minutes, Rufus went back to filling out forms for his company and other vital papers. He had been working on these blasted papers and forms since early this morning. It was already the afternoon and the stack of papers didn't seem to be growing any smaller. Sighing, Rufus rested his chin in the palm of one hand, his elbow resting on the edge of his desk. Sometimes he wished he had an adventurous life, like the SOLDIERs going on missions. Being cooped up in an office was making him stir crazy.

Sighing again, the president muttered, "My mind is messed up from activity deprivation, I swear…"

Kit Kat, hearing Rufus's mutterings, hopped up on the desk, grabbed the eye moisturizer drops in her tiny paws and squirted the liquid into his eyes. She thought she was helping, but then realized what he said, a sheepish look crossing over her feline features. "Oh, you said 'mind', not 'eyes'. Meh bad.."

The blonde reeled back, rubbing furiously at his eyes, momentarily blinded. "AH! Kit Kat! What was that for?!"

"Clean your eyes?" the kitten asked, the sheepish look still on her face.

Rufus frowned at her as he got up. "Hmph. I'll be right back…" He left the office to clean his face in the nearby bathroom.

Several minutes later, Rufus came back into the office and plopped into his chair tiredly. Kit Kat gazed at him with half closed eyes from where she had made herself comfortable on the stack of papers he still needed to go through. For several long moments, human and feline stared at each other, Rufus tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair while Kit twitched the tip of her tail. Finally, Rufus leaned forward and opened a thin drawer, pulling out a little baggie filled with a type of crushed plant.

"One of my workers said catnip will help calm a cat. He said he had researched it." Rufus took a pinch of the catnip and dropped it in front of Kit Kat. "Here, try some. Maybe it will work."

Kit Kat looked at Rufus dubiously, poking a paw at the catnip. Giving it a sniff, she lapped up most of the minty stuff. She looked up to meet Rufus's questioning look. Tilting her head, she didn't feel any different…

Rufus watched the kitten intently, noticing how her pupils dilated so much that the iris contracted into a thin, icy blue ring. Kit began to roll around on top of the remaining catnip, getting some of it stuck on her fur. She rolled a few times from side to side before coming to a stop, seeming to stare at nothing in particular in a corner. Rufus leaned closer, giving one of the cat's paws a poke.

"Kit Kat?"

Suddenly, Kit Kat leaped up, startling Rufus, making him jerk quickly backwards. Kit Kat proceeded in leaping off the desk to dash around the office in a frenzy, spazzing out and doing flips off the furniture. Rufus watched the spazzed out kitten with an eyebrow raised as she took running leaps at the walls and launching herself off said walls to go flying somewhere else in the room. At one point, she came skittering up the side of the desk to roll some more in the catnip, and then making a flying pounce into the stack of papers, sending them fluttering everywhere. Then the cycle of spazzing started all over again with the clearly not calm kitten running around everywhere.

Rufus's shoulders slumped in defeat at the scattered papers, folders and writing utensils all over his desk and floor. "I shoulder fire that guy for getting his facts wrong…" Rufus casually slipped the baggie with the rest of the catnip back into the drawer it came from and firmly closed it, all the while watching the hyper kitten.

\|/

It took fifteen minutes before the catnip high wore off on Kit Kat. Finally calming down, she flopped over on her side in the middle of the floor and passed out. Breathing a sigh of relief that the episode of Cat Gone Bonkers was finally over, Rufus tidied up his office, careful to give the sleeping kitten a wide berth just in case she woke up and went into spaz mode again. That was the last thing he needed right now.

The office being tidy and neat once again, the president sat behind his desk and went back to his earlier task. Several hours later, the blonde decided to call it quits until the morning, stretching and standing. Kit Kat was still snoozing in the middle of the floor. Rufus walked over to her and prodded her gently with his shoe, ready to leap back just in case. Kit Kat mumbled something, but otherwise didn't move a whisker.

Rufus nudged her again. "Oi, Kit Kat. You can't sleep on the floor; I'm leaving the office now." No response from the kitten. Taking a moment to think, Rufus came up with an idea that may or may not work, nudging the small, prone form on the floor again. "Hey, Kit Kat, want some kitty chow?" he asked softly.

The kitten jumped to her paws so fast it had Rufus jumping back. She looked around the office before settling that frost blue gaze on the president. "Food?"

Rufus grinned, satisfied his idea worked. "Yes, food. Follow me."

The kitten obeyed, following after him back to his room. From the way she was half trotting and half stumbling, it was obvious the catnip was still in the process of wearing off. Poor cat. Rufus opened his room door, Kit stumbling past him and into the kitchen, where she sat in the middle of the white tiled floor, eyes half shut. Rufus made his way into the kitchen after taking his shoes off, stepping around the half unconscious feline. Opening the cupboard, he grabbed a can of wet cat food and Kit's bowl. Hearing this, Kit's ears pricked up and she became motivated, mewrring and purring while rubbing her sides against the side of the counter and Rufus's legs, tail straight up. Grinning, Rufus opened the can and dumped the contents into the bowl. Kit hopped up onto the counter and mewed, aiming to get at the bowl of food. Rufus patiently pushed her gently away until she had no choice but to jump back down to the floor.

"Mew!" Quickly scampering around to the side of the counter opposite Rufus, Kit pushed a stool closer to the counter and hopped up to sit on it. She peeked over the edge of the countertop, watching as Rufus rummaged around in the cupboard, pulling out a packet of crumbly kitty treats. "Mew…"

Rufus took a pinch of the treats and sprinkled them over the top of the cat food. At this, Kit jumped on the counter and tried to get to the food again. Making a sound of irritation, Rufus pointed to the floor. "Down."

Huffing, Kit got off the counter, then run around the kitchen a few times before coming back to the blonde, clawing her way up one leg to his shoulder, mewing. Rufus hissed as the sharp kitty claws dug into his flesh, making funny, pained faces. Kit tried to crawl across one of Rufus's outstretched arms to get to her bowl, but Rufus was having none of that and placed her back on the floor. Tail flicking from side to side in annoyance, Kit watched as he took the bowl and headed for the table. Not wanting to wait anymore, Kit ran in front of his feet, tripping him so he fell to the floor, the bowl of wet cat food comically slipping from his hands to land upside down on his head, scattering and making a mess of the treats that weren't stuck to the food itself.

"You just couldn't wait, could you, you goofy feline?" he asked irritably, resting his chin in a hand with his elbow resting on the floor, sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he made a face. In response, Kit hopped up on his back and dug into the food sticking to his head after flipping the bowl up and off to the side with a paw.

\|/

The next day, Kit was her normal, hyper kitty self, to which Rufus was glad. For about twenty minutes, that is.

Leaving Kit in the office while he went to grab a small cooler with his favorite drinks, Rufus set his laptop up and turned it on before leaving the room, telling Kit he would be right back. Kit twitched her ears as a way of reply, cleaning her face with a paw while sitting on the swivel chair. The noise of the laptop booting up drew her attention to it. Hopping up on the desk proper, she sat in front of the quietly humming machine, watching the screen flicker to life and settle to show the ShinRa logo after it completed its boot up. Tilting her head curiously, she reached out a paw and poked the flat screen. When nothing interesting happened, she glanced down to all the keys on the keypad. She pressed a key at random, making the computer beep, a file folder window popping up on the screen labeled CLASSIFIED INFO.

"Ooo…."

Brushing her paw across the mouse pad, which she knew would move the cursor thing on the screen from when she observed Rufus playing with the laptop, she clicked open some of the sub folders in the main folder. She didn't have to go through each folder to know they contained all the company's information stuff. Seeing all those folders gave her a devious idea for a prank for the president.

Digging into Rufus's work bag, she emerged about a minute later with a glint of success in her pale blue hues, a couple of flashdrives dangling from their cords from her jaws. Taking them back to the laptop, Kit found one of the USB ports and connected the first flashdrive. She found the option to move the folders onto the little device and sat back, waiting for the process to finish. When the first flashdrive became too full, she plugged the other flashdrive in. When this was all done, she proceeded to name a folder the same as the company one, filling it with all the cute photos she had taken some days ago. She had just moved the last photo into the file when she heard Rufus's footsteps drawing close. Swiftly closing the folder out, she grabbed the flashdrives and sat on the corner of the desk, putting on an innocent act, even going as far as resuming her earlier face washing.

Rufus entered the office, one arm wrapped around a small cooler. Setting the cooler next to his desk, he grabbed one of the bottled drinks from within and sat down with a sigh. Flexing his fingers, he went to work on the laptop, opening the file folder Kit had just tampered with to find all of his stuff _**gone**_ and replaced with…

Slowly looking over at the kitten, Rufus stared her down. "Kit… Did you..?" Then he noticed the flashdrives at Kit's front paws for the first time and the so obviously mischievous glint in the kitten's eyes as she gazed back at him calmly, but expectant. "Why you-"

He made a grab for the cat, but her reflexes were a little faster than his, leaping off the desk with the flashdrives in her mouth. Rufus chased after the little furball around the office, just missing her on several occasions. "Give me those, you little rascal!" When Kit continued to be elusive, he took his coat and tossed it directly in front of where she was running, successfully trapping the kitten under the coat. She gave a mew of surprise, trying to get away. "Ha! Got ya now!" Rufus crowed with triumph, bundling up the kitten in the coat and taking her back to the desk.

Reaching his hand into the fold of the coat, he rooted around in search of the flashdrives, hissing in pain as Kit decided to nom on his hand with sharp kitten teeth. Finally locating the devices a few minutes later, he closed his hand around them and pulled them out, dragging a clinging kitten as well.

"Bad cat. Don't do that again, got it?" He gently poked her in the nose to empathize his point.

Huffing in defeat, Kit stalked away to find something to do, tail flicking irritably. "Mew mew."

Watching her for a moment, Rufus shook his head and put all his stuff back on the laptop. Sometimes he wondered about the kitten. If he didn't know better, he would say her increased restless energy and aggressive behavior were from being cooped up to a too small space. He knew the feeling all too well.

\|/

An hour or two passed; the longest two hours of her life, Kit thought as she paced around the office. Her prowling seemed to have lost Rufus's interest after some point in time, the kitten being faintly aware of that fact. She had scoped out every spot possible in the big room, not finding much to hold her interest for more than a few minutes at a time. Spotting one of her tinfoil balls near a wall, she batted at it halfheartedly, sending it rolling across the room toward the desk. After a few seconds of just watching it, Kit sprang after it to pounce on it, making it fly forward. Hopping like a kangaroo, she chased after the runaway toy until it pinged off the side of the open cooler near the desk.

Curiosity taking over, Kit sniffed at the cooler and circled it, prodding the hard plastic sides with her paws. The cooler was blue and white in color, and the lid opened by sliding sideways and down in a circular motion. Kit stood up on her hind legs and rested her forepaws against the side of the plastic box, peering over the edge. Cold air wisped up to tickle her whiskers and nose. The source of the cold air was coming from the ice cubes that filled half the cooler, the tops of a few bottles peeping up above the ice. Jumping up to perch precariously on the thin edge of the cooler wall, Kit placed a paw on top of the ice cubes, but quickly withdrawing said paw with eyes wide in wonder at how cold the ice was to her kitty paws.

One ear flicked back at the sound of paper rustling, a thoughtful look crossing over her feline features. _Hmm. I wonder…_ Balancing herself carefully on her hind legs on the edge, Kit thrust both her front paws into the ice and waited until she could barely feel her little toes before taking them out again. Glancing at Rufus to see he wasn't paying her any attention, she crawled her way up his chair so that she was perched on the back of it, right behind the blonde president. His gaze flicked curiously at her briefly as she climbed, but he didn't say anything. A grin like the Cheshire Cat's spread across her face right before she suddenly pressed her icy paws against the back of Rufus's unsuspecting bare neck.

The reaction was instantaneous; Rufus instantly straightened and went rigid at the icy touch. He yelped in surprise, much to Kit's satisfaction. "Shiiiiet!" He pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck, turning around enough to give the kitten a funny look, who was grinning hugely while perched on the back of his chair. "Did you turn into a frost cat now or something?"

Kit snickered, her tail wagging and ears twitching in amusement. "Maaaybee… I did tell you I was a demon kitty the first time we met."

Rufus continued to rub the back of his neck vigorously, trying to get rid of the cold feeling that lingered. Kit sniffle snorted in further amusement. Doing so made her aware of a scent. Leaning in closer to him, she sniffed at his hair.

"Why does your hair smell like money?"

Rufus stopped rubbing his neck, turning thoughtful as he thought of what to say. "Uhh… Sometimes I put gil in my hair to make it smell like that."

Kit's eyes brightened considerably at this new bit of knowledge. "Really?!" Without warning, she pounced on his head, patting at his hair, but nothing came out because of the gel Rufus used in his hair.

"Ow! Oi! What are you doing?!" Rufus tried grabbing the kitten, but she squirmed out of his grasp, still patting at his hair.

"Looking for gil…" The kitten switched from patting to ruffling Rufus's hair up into spikes, wondering if ruffling would work better. Sure enough, several gil pieces went flying. "Mine!" Kit leaped after the fallen gil, chasing it down and putting the money into a small pile.

Rufus winced and half closed his eyes in pain as the crazy feline used his head as a springboard to launch herself after the money. Making sure he wasn't bleeding from her nails, he flattened his hair down to try to fix it, raising an eyebrow at the kitten. "Dunno what the fuss is about. What would a cat need money for, anyway?"

Kit gave him a very serious look followed by an equally serious tone. "To buy kitty toys. Why else?"

The other eyebrow went up as well. "In that case, you could have just asked for more toys instead of messing my hair up."

"Oh, you'll live. It's only hair."

Rufus made a face at the kitten, slightly shaking his head in denial. The gesture was so childish that both started laughing after a momentary silence.

\|/

A week later

Kit scampered around the room, trying to release some of the wild energy while at the same time trying to be as quiet as possible. The reason for being silent was because Rufus was passed out in his lounge chair after a hard day of work in the office. The day had been heinously busy (for the president) with people coming and going with reports and other business stuff. Kit had sat safely on top of the filing cabinets, watching everyone with interest, ears pricked up.

Now it was about an hour later. As soon as Rufus plopped down in his lounge chair, he passed out shortly after, too exhausted to do much else. This left Kit pretty much unsupervised and without a playmate.

Making another round around the room, Kit halted, panting a little but nowhere near calmed down. Her tail wagged slowly from one side to the other as she looked around, trying to find something else that would be better than just running around in circles. If anything, it was making her dizzy. Spotting one of vents spaced around the room near the floor to help air circulation, this one near the door, Kit padded over to it. From it, she could smell people from the hallway passing by. Pawing at it thoughtlessly, she was startled a bit when the vent moved a little. Ears pricking forward, she pawed some more at the vent, able to slip her claws between it and the wall. Pulling on it, she managed to move it away from the wall enough to squeeze past and into the wall, coming face to face with the other vent, which had bigger vent slits and was currently open.

Kit found she could squeeze herself through the bigger vent, doing so only until she knew no one was coming down the hallway. Looking both ways, she followed her nose, exploring as she headed toward the ShinRa entrance. She was pretty sneaky at not being seen when she stalked into the elevator to get to the first floor, huddling in the corner and sneaking out. The rest of the way was a bit trickier as there was hardly anything to use as coverage. If anyone spotted her, they didn't raise the alarm or try to confront her.

Slipping out of the entrance doors and fluffing her fur out from the chilly weather, Kit explored the immediate surroundings before heading to the fountain in the middle of the walkway to the ShinRa building. Hopping up to the fountain's rim, she peered out over the still, shiny water. Prodding with a paw, she realized the water was frozen. Not knowing any better, she stepped out onto the frozen water with all four paws. She went to take a step forward and that's when she found out walking on ice could be fun but hazardous.

Her feet started to slip out from under her and she skittered across the ice, trying to get a good purchase on the slippery surface, eyes wide, mewing in surprise. Reaching the other side of the fountain, she scrambled back onto the stone ledge, huffing, fur fluffing out more so that she resembled a fluffball. Tail twitching, she gazed at the ice for a few moments before going back on it, walking carefully this time with minimum slipping. It wasn't long that she got the hang of skating across the ice, making her own game of chase over the ice with a dried leaf she found.

She was so into her game she didn't notice another kitten approach that was an orange tabby tom. The tom watched her play her game for a bit before pouncing on her tail as she slid past. Merowing at the sudden weight on her tail, Kit skittered around in circles, the tom kitten clinging to her tail. Hissing, she swiped at the tom, effectively losing her balance and falling to her belly. The tom let go of her and scampered to the other side of the fountain where he paused to look back at her. Before she could do anything to stop him, he stuck his tongue out at her and snatched up the leaf in his mouth, taking off with it.

Kit desperately tried to give chase, but just succeeded in doing a slip and slid dance over the ice. Huffing, she muttered darkly under her breath, "Chocobo dung.." skittering to the edge of the fountain. Deciding she had enough adventure time for the day, she headed back inside the warm ShinRa building.

Kit had no trouble getting back to Rufus's room, squeezing past both vents and putting the smaller one in the room back into place. Rufus was still fast asleep in his chair so Kit made herself comfortable in the blonde male's lap, ready for a small nap of her own. She purred softly in content, falling asleep within seconds.

\|/

Sometime later, the buzzing of a fly close by woke Kit up from a rather good dream of her chasing multi-colored butterflies around in a spring meadow of various colored wildflowers. Looking around, she finally spotted the annoying bug on the lamp next to the chair. Sitting up, Kit moved to sit on the armrest, batting at the fly to hopefully make it shut up so she could go back to her wonderful dream.

However, batting at the fly only made it fly in circles around her, making even more noise. Kit chased it around, hopping from one armrest to the next. When the fly landed on the lamp again, she crawled stealthily up to the top of the chair and crouched, eyeing the buzzing bug with ears back and tail thrashing from side to side. "I'mma eat you, bug. Just you wait!" The fly only buzzed in response.

Kit lunged at the offending bug, knocking over the lamp and busting the bulb in it. The fly buzzed away somewhere and Kit skittered back up on top of the chair, looking around. Rufus stirred slightly at the noise, making a face and muttering incoherently. Ignoring him, Kit continued to scan for the bug, which seemed to have vanished- A familiar buzzing sounded quite close. Jumping up, Kit looked in the direction where the buzzing was coming from and finally saw the fly. The stupid pest was perched on Rufus's nose.

Carefully reaching out a paw, she slapped at the fly, missing and hitting Rufus straight in the face. Rufus jumped up, yelping, and unfortunately swallowing the fly that had went to land on his face again. Eyes widening, Rufus made a choking sound and clutched at his throat before running into the bathroom. Kit sat on the chair, watching the scene, tilting her head at the choking and gagging sounds coming from the bathroom in wonderment.

"Hey, Ruffles, do flies taste good?" she asked curiously.

Only more gagging sounds answered her so she assumed flies, in fact, did _**not **_taste good and made a mental note not to eat any in the future.

\|/

Kit Kat prowled around the medium sized cardboard tv box Rufus was nice enough to convert into a little kitty haven of sorts, a small, fluffy blanket and some toys stored inside. He had cut a circular doorway into one side of the box, just big enough for Kit to slip through. Currently, Kit was pretending the box was hiding evil mousey villains.

Coming up to the opening in the box, Kit flattened herself on the floor before leaping at the hole, reaching a paw in to grope around inside the box before bringing her paw back out, pulling a squeaky mouse toy out. Pouncing on it, she bit on its head, making it squeak. "Gotcha!"

She chewed and played with the toy for a few minutes before flopping over on her side, momentarily worn out from her play. She was just about to fall asleep when Rufus sighed deeply and the sound of a pen being tossed on the desk made her sit up to see what was going on. Rufus was rubbing at his eyes, leaning back in his chair. It was only mid-afternoon, and it seemed the president was already fed up with the ceaseless office work.

"Ugghhh.. It's the weekend. I deserve to get a break, dammit." Standing up to stretch, he looked at the desk, his brows furrowing into a frown as he thought. "I know what I can do for fun…"

Grabbing his laptop and setting it on the filing cabinets behind his chair, he pulled up the music player and played the song Ordinary Life by The Prophet. Jumping up on his desk, he began to shuffle dance, singing along to the song as he kicked stacks of papers and files off the desk. Kit watched him with wide, astonished eyes as the papers and files littered the floor around the desk. Writing utensils soon followed suit, clattering and rolling every which direction. Discreetly, Kit grabbed the camera and recorded the whole thing, tail tip twitching in amusement.

"Every day the President is shuffling."

The song had just ended when Kit spoke and Rufus, hearing her, looked at her, a sheepish look crossing over his facial features. He hopped down from the desk, running a hand through his blonde hair, effectively spiking it up where his hand passed through it. "… How long were you watching..?"

Kit grinned smugly. "Oh, I watched your whole dance. Even got it on camera, mwuhahahaha."

"You did not… Give me the camera." He walked toward her and held his hand out, as if he actually thought the mischievous kitten would give him the camera willingly.

"Nu! Neva!" Kit grabbed the camera in her mouth and took off, running around the room with Rufus chasing her. Eventually, she squeezed herself under the filing cabinet and went as far back as possible to where Rufus couldn't reach her.

He gave up after a few minutes of aimlessly trying to grab the camera, not able to reach it or the kitten. Huffing, he sat back. "Fine. Be like that." He went about cleaning up the office, muttering under his breath about how kittens could be a nuisance at the worst possible times.

From under the cabinet, Kit smirked in victory.

\|/

Later that night found Kit and Rufus in Rufus's room. Kit was relaxing on the lounge chair and Rufus was ambling around the room, drunk off the lime margarita he was sipping from a glass. He hadn't changed out of his work suit, instead opting to make a few drinks. Kit didn't see the point into drinking alcohol, but then again, humans were abnormal like that.

She was soon to find out that some drunken presidents made an excellent source for entertainment, albeit odd even to her feline standards.

Rufus walked past her, heading for the bed, humming a catchy tune. Kit watched him as he climbed up on the bed and stood up on it after setting his drink down on the end table beside the bed. Still humming, he began to dance around an imaginary pole, posing sexually once in a while. Kit tilted her head to one side, ears tilted forward, mystified by his strange behavior. Oblivious to the kitten, Rufus continued his dancing, unbuttoning his jacket and slipping out of it, waving it around some before tossing it away from him to where it landed in a heap on the floor. The drunk president danced around some more before taking his shirt off as well. His socks were next to come off, and then his pants came off. Beginning to get alarmed now, Kit watched with really wide eyes. If her eyes got any wider they would have popped out.

"Hmm… A dancing, stripping president. Wish I thought to bring the camera…" Kit murmured under her breath.

Rufus spoke at the same time, strutting around on the bed, messing up the bedcovers quite a bit by doing so. "This is why my suits come in so many parts. Makes it more fun for the strip dance," he slurred.

Kit's ears twitched, snickering. "Strip dance indeed."Calling out to loud enough for him to hear her, she commented on his black silk boxers. "Nice boxers."

"Want them? I have plenty of them to go around." With that said, he began shucking off his underwear as well.

Kit quickly covered her eyes with her paws. "Oh, Gaia, no! Naked president alert! Naked president alert!"

Laughing, Rufus threw the boxers at her. Kit visibly flinched as they came extremely close to landing on her. She was tempted to look up, but knew better not to. She didn't really want to find out if his statement from a few days ago about his rear not being hairy were true or not. It was more like she didn't want to see anything else.

She stayed how she was with her paws over her eyes for the better part of an hour or so. During that time, she could hear Rufus singing to himself and dancing around the room butt naked. He finally wore himself out, and just in time too. Kit was starting to get muscle cramps from being in the same position for so long.

"Good morning, world!" He promptly collapsed face down on top of the bed. Seconds later, soft snores issued from him.

Kit slowly uncovered her eyes, ready to recover them just in case she heard wrong. Seeing that he was indeed face down, she sighed in relief. An ear flicked as she realized that Rufus hadn't lied when he said his bum wasn't hairy. Making a funny face, she glanced down at the boxers that were mere centimeters from her. Using a paw, she flicked the undergarments off the chair and settled down to sleep.

"Humans sure do weird things when they consume alcohol… Hopefully a certain male doesn't do a repeat of tonight anytime soon." She grimaced at the thought and finally passed out, curled up on the chair.

\|/

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Kit up the next morning. Lifting her head, she blinked sleepily and looked around. Rufus was still passed out face down, but at least he had covered up with the covers. On the bedside table, the alarm blared noisily. When Rufus didn't stir, Kit got up, stretched, and then padded over to hop up on the small table. Pressing the snooze button, she looked at Rufus, wondering if the alarm was important. Remembering the last time she had hit the snooze button and didn't wake him up, Rufus got really mad. Deciding to be safe than sorry, she hopped on the bed and prodded Rufus in the cheek with a paw.

"Hey you. Your alarm went off." When he didn't stir, she prodded him again. "You gonna get up?"

Still no answer from the slumbering male. Huffing, Kit pounced on his head for each word she said.

"Wake. Up. Now." He finally stirred, swatting at her without enthusiasm. She easily dodged his hand and pounced on his head again. "RUFFLES!"

He snorted as he came awake, his head snapping up violently, sending Kit tumbling to the bed. "Mm, what? What's going on?"

"Your alarm went off, that's what's going on," Kit grumped as she untangled herself from the covers, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Oh…" He glanced at the time, eyes widening as it registered what time it was. "OH. Shoot. I gotta pack…"

He sprang up from the bed, Kit covering her eyes. "Put some clothes on!" When she knew he had his robes on at least, she uncovered her eyes and watching him as he took out a suitcase from the closet and opened it up on the foot of the bed. "Wait, whatcha got to pack for?"

"My vacation starts today. I meant to pack last night but I got distracted."

Kit decided not to comment on that, watching him pack extra clothes and shoes into the suitcase. Figuring he was missing something, she trotted over to the desk and grabbed a folder of papers and dropped them into the suitcase as well. Rufus came up, having witnessed her putting the file in the suitcase. Chuckling, he grabbed the file and put it back on the desk.

Kit looked at him curiously. "What? Was making sure you didn't forget your work."

"Haha, vacation means no work, so I don't need all those papers."

"Oh…" The kitten's tail wagged slowly. "So where you going for vacation?"

Rufus grinned. "_We_ are going to a tropical island called Besaid Island. I heard the weather is exquisite this time of year."

"But it's snowing here."

Rufus gently tapped the top of her head with a finger after dropping some swim shorts in along with a few cat toys. "Yes, but the good thing about an island is that it normally stays warm. Which is why we're going there."

Warming up to the idea, Kit bounced around Rufus's feet, making him laugh. "Sounds like fun! When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I get dressed and this hangover passes, we'll be on our way."

He grinned further when Kit whooped and pranced around in excitement.


End file.
